It's a Priesty Thing
by SamLicker81
Summary: While posing as Father Simmons and Father Frehley at the Miller's place Sam and Dean decided to scope things out but it takes a turn when Sam sneaks upstairs.


Dean was sitting on the other end of the Miller's couch, trying to look interested and concerned but all he could focus on was the curve of Sam's neck and the white collar contrasting greatly against the black shirt and his skin. Sam noticed when Dean's eyes trailed over his body, biting his lip and it made Sam all the more nervous, gulping down a lump in his throat. This shouldn't bother him, they've impersonated way worse than priests before but Sam has a feeling it's because of what he wants to do to Dean when he sees him smirking a dirty little smile in priest get up. Dean picked up a piece of food and after shoving it in his mouth he slowly licked his fingers, eyes locked on Sam. Dean had given up looking concerned and it made Sam shift uncomfortably, his cock growing harder as he watched Dean do ungodly things to a spoon. Surprisingly no one took any interest in Dean and after a few kind words the couple that was separating them got up and left, allowing Dean to slide right next to Sam. He clapped a hand on Sam's thigh and it would seem like an innocent gesture to anyone, especially since they're a pair of priests, but Sam feels the pressure of Dean's hand near his crotch and almost comes.

"So Father," Dean breathed close to Sam's ear, voice thick with intent and breath blowing across Sam's neck, making him hot.

"Yes?" Sam's voice shook and Dean smiled at what he's doing to his brother.

"I think we should walk around, you know, console people. Do the priest-y thing." Dean's mind shifted quickly back to business, to the job and Sam nodded in relief because he didn't know how much longer he could hold back the urge to throw Dean on the couch, in front of everyone. Wouldn't what be a sight; two priests going at it in the middle of a wake. They separated and after about 30 minutes of offering sympathy and hearing sobbing friends of the deceased relay stories Sam started towards the stairs, avoiding an eager college girl who wouldn't stop hinting at how much she loved going to mass and confession. Sam completely understood the appeal of the cassock; sleek black material covering every bit of the wearer but accentuating the contours of muscle. Bright white collar against a firm tan neck, and the exciting prospect of corrupting something so innocent. But he also loved cock and quickly escaped the girl. The thought of Dean again caused him to push the palm of his hand down on his dick to soothe the growing need inside his pants.

He turned the corner of the stairs, into a hallway when his arm is grasped and pulled him into a dim lit room. He was close to fighting back or yelling something when a mouth crashed against his and all his protests were silenced. Dean's hands curled around Sam's neck as his tongue slipped past Sam's lips and he moaned, pressing his body up against Dean, rubbing his erection on his leg. Dean broke the kiss with a laugh and buried his head in Sam's neck.

"Been thinking about me, huh?" He whispered as he kissed the collar, thrusting his hips forward, as he pushed Sam down on the bed in the room. Dean began working Sam's tucked in shirt out of his pants, hands running up his chest, thumbs caressing his nipples making Sam groan again. He then slinked down Sam's body and disappeared beneath Sam's shirt murmuring into his skin, "Bless me father for I have sinned." His lips replace where his fingers had trailed and it made Sam go insane to have Dean down there but not paying any attention to his dick. Sam grabbed Dean's head, fingers laced in his hair and pulled him up to kiss, grabbing his belt so he can pull Dean back on top of him and push his hands down inside his pants to feel Dean's cock. Sam was having trouble with the zipper, fingers fumbling when Dean grasped him through his own slacks, making Sam's mouth drag away from the kiss.

"Dean, I. Oh god." He wanted to scream out how much he wanted Dean, as he began furiously working Sam's dick still in his pants. Sam panted and clutched his shoulders as Dean's mouth sucked his neck. Sam started thrusting his hips in time to Dean's hand and he felt so close. So close to coming because of Dean's well skilled hand pressing at all the right places, at all the right times when there was bang outside in the hallway. The noise brought them back to reality and Dean stopped, whipping his head towards the closed door.

"Guess we better get back down there before someone comes looking for us." Sam looked at Dean incredulously as he pushed off from Sam.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam huffed out. Dean smirked; he seemed serious, with his _this isn't the time or place _face on. He leaned over to kiss Sam apologetically on the lips, as if it made up for everything, and turned toward the door. Sam couldn't believe it, he was all worked up, rock hard in his pants and now Dean was just going to walk away. '_Hell no_.' he thought, and pushed off the bed, reaching for Dean, as he took one long stride. He jerked Dean around and pulled him to his chest. Dean struggled to break away and inclined his head toward the door, "But—" Sam clutched Dean's body and pushed him up against the wall.

"I think it's time you've confessed your sins." Sam growled into Dean's ear as he ground his hips into Dean, making his gasp and shudder. Dean lifted and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, bucking up into him, and then reached between them and started undoing Sam's belt.

"Well Father," Dean started as he got a hold of Sam's cock, "It's been two days since you last fucked me and I'm getting lustful." He began stroking Sam again, he was already hard but it still felt good. Sam raked his teeth down Dean's neck as he worked Dean's slacks undone and pushed off a little, stepping back to allow Dean's legs to fall so he could step out of his pants and shoes. Sam stared at Dean as he did this and let his own fall to the ground, around his ankles, not bothering to take them all the way off as he grabbed Dean's ass to push him into the wall. Sam groaned at the contact of skin on skin and reached his fingers to push into Dean slowly, swirling one finger when he was knuckle deep. Sam and Dean were exchanging sloppy kisses as Sam worked him open and when he withdrew Dean made an unpleased noise at the loss of contact until Sam replaced the one finger with two, jutting in and stroking his prostate, Dean hissed. Sam's cock was rubbing up against Dean and Dean rocked down on the fingers.

"Oh god. Nnnn Jesus Christ!" Dean called out when Sam hit his prostate again. Sam laughed.

"A bit blasphemous don't you think?" they were still in their shirts and the delicious white squares at their necks were popping out.

"Shut up and fuck me." Dean's voice was ragged as he clenched his legs around Sam's waist bringing them closer, still fucking himself down on Sam's fingers. Sam withdrew his fingers and lined up their hips, slowly pressing the head of his cock into Dean's ass, he was purposely going slow, teasing Dean.

"Damnit Sam." Dean tried to push down to take Sam in all the way but Sam had a firm grip on his hips, locking him into the position he wanted, not letting him move. He pushed in only a little, rolling his hips making Dean go insane, gripping his shoulders, knuckles turning white. He did this a few more times, Dean on the verge of sobbing at how much he wanted Sam in him, when Sam shoved his hips forward until his skin slapped against Dean's. Dean let out a loud guttural yell, so loud Sam was sure everyone in the house could hear them but he didn't care and began pushing in and out of Dean, fucking him into the wall and causing the framed picture to their left to shake. Dean was hot and felt tight around Sam's cock as he pulled out and thrust back in over and over. He could feel Dean's own cock up against his stomach and when he went untouched for too long Dean let out an irritated groan. His fingers were turning pale again where he clutched at Sam's back, digging into the black shirt, and he couldn't let go to attend to his own needy cock when his brother was pounding relentlessly into him.

"Sam, please." Dean pleaded with a moan attached to the end as Sam fucked harder. Sam understood the request and released one of his hands that gripped Dean's hip and moved it to work his dick, feeling it jump at the contact. Dean's head fell forward onto Sam's shoulder and he breathed raggedly into his neck, a pleasure filled "Sam" escaping his lips, which only caused Sam to pick up the pace and turn Dean's head to catch in a hungry kiss, tongues working against each other. Pressure coiled in the bottom of his stomach as he jerked Dean's cock, precome wetting his hands and Sam's hips start to falter as he neared orgasm. Dean tugged at Sam's bottom lip and sucked it back into his mouth making Sam break the kiss.

"Dean." His voice was rough and his thrusts were conveying just how close he was. Dean ghosted his mouth over Sam's ear and moaned with a smile, "Come on Sammy." emphasizing on the 'come' and that's just what Sam did at the sound of his brother's voice with one last hard thrust. He milked his orgasm, still pushing in and out of Dean because Dean wasn't there yet but he was close. Sam continued to run his fist over Dean's cock and press his thumb into the slit every time he reached the head. Dean's breathing picked up and when he came, spilling over Sam's hand, he was breathless, a silent 'O' forming on his mouth. Sam took the opportunity to lock mouths with Dean, kissing him lazily.

"Well," Sam finally said after his brother had dropped back to his feet, both of them dressing again, "We should do that more often." He smirked as Dean looked up at him, looping his belt.

"As long as you wear the clerical collar I say hell yes." Dean probably sounded too eager, but he didn't care.

"I meant sex in public." Sam rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, we can do both." Dean laughed but he wasn't joking.

Sam made one damn fuckable priest.


End file.
